goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Baby's First Vacation
| image = Episodecover.JPG | caption = | season = 3 | production = 310 | broadcast = 65 | writer = Dan Staley | director = Shannon Flynn | us = July 15, 2012 | international = July 20, 2012 (Canada) | dvd = | iTunes = }} Episode Summary The Duncans (except a "sick" Teddy) decide to take a quick summer vacation to a house on Dead Man's Lake for three days. When they get there, they discover a creppy caretaker and a portrait of DeadMan. PJ's drawers then open by themself. PJ and Gabe become convinced the house is haunted. They read in a newspaper that the house has been the site of murders. They scream when they see a man with an axe outside the window. After the commercial break, they discover the man was Bob. The creepy caretaker appears and talks about the murders. Later, the kids get scared and come to Bob and Amy's room. They hear a noise and head downstairs. A candle then floats by itself and ghosts of people who were murdered at the house last year appear. They then find out they were just on a reality show that scares people and makes them think that the house they're staying at is haunted.Teddy pretends to be sick so she can stay home and throw a house party with Ivy. However, there is a catch: security cameras are in the house watching Teddy, so Amy and Bob can look at the feed through a laptop and see what Teddy is doing. So, Teddy invites the president of the school's Audiovisual Club, Victor, to come over and film footage of her being sick. Victor will insert the footage into the camera, and that's what Amy and Bob will see. Later, Amy is watching Teddy and discovers Ivy has gave Teddy soup three times the last hour, and thinks it is on a continuous loop. Becoming supspicious, she calls Mrs.Dabney and asks her to check up on Teddy. Mrs. Dabney finds out that Teddy is throwing a house party. Mrs.Dabney agrees not to tell on Teddy if she can come and party. and comes in a retro outfit. Later, footage of them doing the hustle is shown on the reality show through Amy's laptop. Amy implies Teddy will be grounded for two weeks. End Credits Bob, Amy, and Teddy come home and see Mrs. Dabney dancing in their living room. They decide to dance with her. PJ and Gabe join them. The creepy care taker is seen dancing with them too. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information *Beginning with this episode, there is a new ending shot in the opening sequence that involves the family members wearing blue binkies, except for Toby (whose face isn't visible, though). *This is the first episode that we see Charlie's dislike for Toby. *This is the first time Spencer is mentioned while not appearing. *This is the second episode in a row and the second episode of season 3 to only have 2 plots. *'''Viewership: '''3.575 million veiwers Production Information * Goofs *Teddy did throw a party in Duncan vs Duncan. *The reality show should have saw footage of Teddy being sick on Amy's laptop, not footage of Teddy and Mrs.Dabney doing the hustle. So, technically Teddy never should have got busted. Unless the footage was taken of the camera and the actual footage became visual. It's possible the video loop failed. Continuity *Gabe (this time with PJ) saying that Charlie "was scared" to sleep alone (Bye Bye Video Diary). This time, Charlie is able to say she wasn't scared. *Charlie repeating phrases that Amy uses unintentionally (Teddy on Ice). *Bob pulled a hamstring back in Sleepless in Denver. Charlie sat on the leg that had a hamstring pulled Allusions *Mrs. Dabney mentions "The Hustle" which was a song, in 1975, by Van McCoy and Teddy describes it to her mom as "a popular dance in the 1970s". The Hustle was featured in viral video Evolution of Dance 2. *Bob refers to PJ and Gabe as Shaggy and Scooby from Scooby-Doo. Cast Main cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan Guest Stars *Raven Goodwin as Ivy *Kevin Covais as Victor *Jason Shipman as Bernie *Kalia Fullerton as Camille *Jeff Doucette as Willard References Category:Episodes